Une étrange dimention
by Yuna-Kurumi
Summary: Fanfic sur le série la mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya.


Une étrange dimension. 

_L'histoire commence un début de semaine, il fait froid, l'hiver vient d'arriver les arbres commencent à perdre leur feuilles, nous sommes chez Kyon ce jeune lycéen vient de se lever à juste à temps pour partir à l'école. Une fois le petit déjeuné pris le jeune homme s'en va et prend la direction du lycée, en chemin il rencontre sa jeune amie Haruhi Suzumiya. Celle-ci lui parle._

Kyon comment vas-tu ? Quelle temps mais bon cela ne vas pas gêner mes plans pour aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te le dit ! (Lui dit-elle toute souriante).

Mais tu as vu ce temps moi je ne veux pas d'une tes missions pour aller chercher quelque chose pour je ne sais quoi.

Non mais je rêve tu es vraiment un fainéant Kyon ! Moi qui t'estimes beaucoup dans la Brigade S.O.S je suis assez déçu de ton comportement.

Mais oui je te signale que la dernière fois je suis allé te chercher ce chauffage à l'autre bout de la ville sous la pluie et dans le froid aucune reconnaissance.

J'admets que tu m'as rendu un fier service pour le chauffage mais bon c'était pour nous donc si nous ne l'avions pas la salle serait bien froide hein Kyon-Kun ? (Lui dit elle avec un grand sourire).

_Alors que la discussion continuait avec les deux jeunes gens, le chemin menant à l'école venait de se terminer. Kyon s'avança vers la salle de classe et pris sa place habituelle vers la fenêtre et Suzumiya derrière Kyon. Durant le cours de Japonais la jeune fille pris Kyon par le col._

Dit moi Kyon tu crois aux univers parallèles ? Je viens d'y penser à l'instant imagine toi dans un autre monde ou tu ne serais pas la même personne ce n'est pas super sa ?!

(Il pense) : Oui mais tu n'es pas du tout au courant de se qui se passe Suzumiya, tu es l'un des piliers de ce monde d'après les autres mais bon pourquoi doit on te cacher la vérité).

Oh hé Kyon ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Heu je ne sais pas c'est un peu farfelu comme thèse mais bon ma vie me suffi amplement j'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme sa pas besoin d'un autre univers à soucies.

Mon pauvre Kyon tu ne comprendras jamais rien, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

_Le professeur arrêta la conversation._

Dites moi vous deux taisez vous ici c'est une salle de cours ! Les discutions c'est dehors ! Bon je reprends.

_Après la remarque de l'enseignent les deux élèves arrêtèrent de parler et le cours se déroula sans le moindre incident. A l'interclasse Suzumiya sortie de la classe en courant Kyon resta sans rien dire et regardant par la fenêtre complètement étranger à ce qui l'entour. _

Je me demande bien s'il existe un autre univers ou Suzumiya serait moins turbulente et moins agitée, un rêve qui ne pourra jamais prendre forme enfin bon. J'ai si faim d'un coup mon petit déjeuner ne me tiens jamais le ventre ces temps-ci quelle galère je dois attendre encore deux heures.

_Un dizaine de minute plus tard Suzumiya déboula en cours et repris sa place._

Hé tu étais passée ou ?

Chut c'est un secret tu verras à l'heure du repas fais moi confiance.

Hein ? Mais tu fabriques quoi ?

La jeune fille ne répondu pas à son ami malgré les paroles.

Ainsi les deux heures de cours passèrent, la sonnerie se déclencha, Kyon rangea ces affaires puis s'en alla vers la salle de la Brigade S.O.S. Kyon entra mais comme à son habitude Suzumiya avait pris en grappe la pauvre Mikuru afin de lui de lui mettre un tenue spéciale.

J'arrive pas y croire j'ai vu la moitié du corps de Mikuru, c'est si beau de voir sa à chaque fois, mais bon c'est pas drôle pour elle cette satané Haruhi lui fait des costumes de plus en plus sexy ce n'est pas pour déplaire (dit il avec un grand sourire.

Kyon tu peux entrer.

_Le jeune homme entra et là vit une Mikuru avec une tenue d'infirmière ultra moulante faisant ressortir les belles formes de son corps._

Ah !!! Suzumiya-san je ne peux pas sortir avec sa.

Mais si ma jolie tu verras notre site web va littéralement exploser ! Tu viens avec moi à la fin des cours distribuer des affiches.

Non mais la pauvre regarde là elle est toute rouge de honte par ta faute.

Kyon je ne t'ai rien demandé alors ferme là merci.

A bon je dois me la fermer ?! Si c'est comme sa je pars d'ici je m'en vais de ce club !

_Kyon ferma la porte en la claquant, personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Kyon rentra chez lui il ne participa pas à la fin des cours. Très énervé sur le chemin du retour il lança des insultes sur Suzumiya. Une fois arrivé chez lui il posa ces affaires puis commença une petite sieste. Kyon se réveilla, il se secoua les cheveux comme à son habitude et s'étira les bras mais il constata qu'il n'était pas chez lui._

Mais ou je suis là ? Je suis dans une chambre de fille vu le nombre de peluches et cette tapisserie rose bonbon.

_Soudain une personne vint frapper à la porte._

Ma chérie prépare toi tu vas être en retard pour l'école.

Hein ? Qui est cette personne et à qui parle telle ?

_Kyon se leva puis se déplaça vers le miroir de la chambre._

IMPOSSIBLE ! J'ai le visage de Suzumiya !

To be Continued…


End file.
